Hamilton: The Untold Story
by waybackdisney
Summary: This is Hamilton retold the same way, but with a different style. This version is more acknowledging of many other things that happen, so you will find out the whole truth and nothing but the truth about Alexander Hamilton and the people who played a part in his incredible life. Thank you for reading Hamilton: The Untold Story.
1. Author

Author's Note:

Hello! It's waybackdisney, here writing a Hamilton book! Why Hamilton? Let's start at the end of August. My friend introduced me to the wonderful soundtrack of Hamilton, and I immediately fell in love. I watched the play, and it was incredible! I loved (most) of the songs, and some of my favorites were "Alexander Hamilton", "Schuyler Sisters", and "The Election of 1800"!

I was working on The Amazing World of Darwin for a while, but I got bored. I publish one completed book, but I still want to contribute more to this community. So, I'm writing Hamilton: The Untold Story.

This book is Hamilton but gives you more background knowledge so you can understand what's happening. I will try to write a chapter each day! All of the information here may not be historically accurate, for example when Hamilton arrives in New York and meets Burr in the same day. This is why it is historical fiction. Thank you for reading Hamilton: The Untold Story.

Written by: waybackdisney

Inspired by: Hamilton: An American Musical


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I remember it like it was yesterday. Of course, it was yesterday. I remember the sound of a gunshot, but it wasn't mine. I did what I had to do, and I got the job done. My second told me Hamilton shot at me first, and that's what I tell myself every second of the day. I thought if I did that, eventually the idea would get stuck in my head, and I would be fine. Now I'm writing this letter, and it doesn't get better. I'm being charged with murder. They say I killed the famous Alexander Hamilton. And it's true. I shot him. I don't regret it. I got the job done; it is too late to regret that choice. I killed him. Before, whenever you heard Aaron Burr, you would think of the Princeton prodigy or Jefferson's vice president, and I must remind you that it is Hamilton's fault I lost. Now, everyone just thinks of one word. Murderer. I can't return to New York too quickly, or else they will kill me instantly. I have to finish my vice president term. It's the right thing to do. Now I must say goodbye, because if I write any more, I will have to kill myself from guilt. Don't make the same mistake I did.

Sincerely,

Aaron Burr

I look at the letter, wiping the tears from my eyes. I was tempted to rip the paper in half, then burn it in the fireplace. I let the letter fall from my hands onto the floor. I close my eyes, trying to regain my focus. I give up, and scream. The bedroom door opens, and my sister runs toward me.

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Talk to me Eliza!" Angelica, my eldest sister screams at me. I fall to my knees, and pick up the letter. I try hiding it under the chair I was sitting on, but Angelica takes it. She looks at the cursed object for a second, then looks up at me. I see tears in her eyes, then she frowns. "I'm going to find Burr, and murder him!" She shouts, and gets up. I jump up and follow her.

"Angelica, please stop! He's just trying to overcome his guilt!" I yell at her and she turns around smiling. She walks past me, into her bedroom. Well, my bedroom. But she came to stay with me, and I didn't feel like sleeping in there. Angelica walks out, holding a broken bat. It was Phillip's. He used to hit the ball with his father, until the day Phillip died. Alex was in such a rage the next day; he broke the bat's top. Now it's just a weapon, stored away in Phillip's room.

I grab Angelica's arm, and she glares at me. It's the second time I've saw that glare in my whole lifetime. The first time was when I stole Angelica's doll when we were kids. She glared at me, and I immediately gave it back. Now I was seeing it again.

"Eliza, listen to me. First, Burr steals our father's spot as senate, but we let him get away with it! Next, he _kills_ Alex, and we _still_ let him get away with it. Now," she whispers the last part angrily, "Now, you let him tell you it wasn't his fault. He didn't even _apologize_."

I look into my loving sister's eyes. "I love you." I say, and I hug her quickly. I hear her crying and sniffing, but it doesn't matter. In that moment, I realize Angelica's anger is caused by her sadness. I just keep hugging my older sister, as she drops the bat.

"Eliza, I'm sorry. H-How did this happen?" She cries. I shake my head.

"It all started when Alexander came to New York." I say quietly, letting the story tell itself.

I walk down the plank with my bag in one hand, and a book in the other. Someone taps me from behind, and I turn around. An old man stands there, glaring at me. "Hurry up Hamilton! We ain't gots all day!"

I wish Mr. White stayed home. I remember when I was sent to help him build his house, and I was the only one to do any real work! The other boys, his adult sons, thought since I was seventeen, they could make me do all the work. So I did do all the work. And I got the job done. It didn't even matter, because two years later, White wanted to go to New York.

We all got the chance to sail on the boat to New York. At first, I didn't really want to go. I heard rumors of people dying quickly if they left their homeland and went to America. But the other villagers seemed eager to put me on the boat, and sail me off to New York. I decided to go, because of two reasons. One, I could put my brain to work and graduate early. Two, I heard there was a revolution going on, and I wanted to help my new country.

I step off the plank, taking a deep breath in. _I was in America_. I was in America. I couldn't believe how such an unfortunate person could go to such an incredible place. I take out a picture of my mother, and I say a silent prayer. _I made it Ma._ I put the photo back in my pocket, and walk into the city.

It's still noon when I get here, so I decide to look around. A man comes rushing up to me, smiling eagerly. I don't know who he is, but his smile is scaring me. I turn around, but the man walks in front of me. "Good evening sir!"

"Uh…good evening." I say, then I start walking away even faster. The man eventually catches up to me, and I stop walking. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know you."

"Are you an immigrant?"

I don't reply, I just stare at him. "Yes, I am." He smiles, shaking my hand. In his other hand, he holds up a paper.

"Would you like to feed your brain, and become even smarter? Would you like to study at an advanced college, where all the prodigies come from? Would you like to enroll for free?" The man says quickly, gesturing toward the paper.

I look closer at the paper. 'Princeton' was the name of this college. I was thinking about going to college, but I didn't know which one. I mean, what the man said was very close to my description of the best college.

I do want to become smarter. And I do want to become a prodigy. And you pay _nothing_? "How do I get in?" I ask the man, smiling his smile now.

The man nods, writing my name down on the back of the paper. He shakes my hand again. "You're signed up sir! Princeton is in that area," The man points in a direction, "Have a nice day!" He leaves, running off to some other immigrants.

After a long walk, I finally get to Princeton. It's not a bad looking school, it is actually very fancy. Or maybe I think it's fancy because I've never seen anything like this. I shrug, then walk in. There is a room to my right, and I have no idea where to go, so I turn right. A man is in front of the room, and there are three rows of five chairs.

"Hello. You are two minutes early. Welcome to Princeton, uh, what is your name?" He asks.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton." I say, sitting down. I forget I am holding my bag and book still. I set the book on the table, and put the bag underneath my desk. One or two men come in, and they sit down. One sits to my right, one sits behind me.

The man at the front of the classroom cleared his throat. "Good morning. My name is Professor Charles. We'll begin with something all of you can understand." The Professor writes something on the board: Goals. "What are your goals? Mr. Laydon?" He points at the person behind me.

I turn around, looking straight at the man. He was older than me, but not elderly. I would guess he was in his thirties, maybe even forties. He chuckles. "John-"

"Professor Charles, Henry." The professor says coldly and strict.

Henry nods, smiling innocently. "Well Professor, I have only one goal. My goal is to stay alive during this cursed revolution. And being the bursar of Aaron Burr makes that easier." I turn around, raising my hand. The Professor ignores me, smiling at Henry. "I believe the revolution is not cursed, but this is America. Everyone can have their opinions. If you truly think the revolution is unnecessary, talk to our Princeton alumni and a true prodigy: Aaron Burr."

The Professor points towards me. I think of what I'm going to say, organizing my thoughts so I don't sound unintelligent. "Professor, my goal is to graduate from Princeton in two or three years. I would like to join the revolution and make America proud."

I hear Henry snort, and I turn around frowning. "What?" Instead of responding, Henry bursts out in laughter. He ruffles my messy hair, which I don't like. I didn't like it when my father did it. I didn't like it when my mother did it. And I certainly didn't like when people who showed extreme disrespect towards me did it.

I stand up, glaring at him. "I said _what_?" Henry gets up, laughing still. "Y-You think _you_ can join the revolution? Ha!"

Anger pulses through my skin, sending a blaring message to my brain immediately. _Defend yourself_. I did the only thing I knew how to do that would actually help me. I punch Henry so hard, he falls backwards.

The Professor and the other man rush over, helping Henry up. I run outside, into the chilly evening. I look around, then I look back at Princeton to make sure no one is chasing after me. I keep my head down, walking to a lady selling fruits at a stand. I fish a quarter out my pocket, holding it up.

"Can I get two apples?" I ask, and she eyes the quarter.

"That'll be twenty cents dear." The elderly woman says, gesturing toward the sign. I smile. "Keep the change." I whisper, placing the quarter in her hand. "Also, would you know where Aaron Burr is?"

"Ah…yes! I just saw him in the square when I was walking by the harbor to set up my shop for the immigrants." She says, smiling at me.

I nod, walking away. "Thank you!" I yell at her, but she probably doesn't hear me. I reach the square, even though I've never been here before. Great sense of direction Alex, I compliment myself. Stop doing that. It's not normal, I mumble. I bump into someone, and I recognize him from the picture the Professor had on his wall.

"Pardon me! Are you Aaron Burr, sir?" I say, and he shrugs. "That depends, who's asking?" He says suspiciously. I chuckle nervously.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service sir. I have been looking for you!" I say, maybe too excited. Burr raised his eyebrows. "I'm getting nervous…"

"Sir! I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two, and then join the revolution. Well, I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours."

"What?" Burr whispered, frowning.

"I may have punched him…It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?" I say quickly, hoping Burr doesn't think I'm insane and I want to murder him. Burr looks at me, even more suspiciously. "You punched the bursar?"

I take a deep breath. Two. Three. "Yes. How did you do it? How did you graduate so fast?"

"It was my parents' dying wish before they passed-" Burr tries walking away slowly.

I smile, walking next to him. "You're an orphan! Of course! I'm an orphan, god, I wish there was a war so we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for."

Burr shook his head, then smiled at me. "Can I buy you a drink?" I nod, happy to spend more time with this prodigy.

We walked to a nearby bar. "While we are talking, let me give you some free advice. Talk less."

"What?" I say. Talk less? What did he mean?

"Smile more. Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for? If you want to get ahead, fools who run their mouths off wind up dead." Burr says, smiling this time.

We walk into the bar, and sit down. A trio of men start laughing. One jumps on our table, looking around the bar. The workers look annoyed, but they don't say anything.

"I'm John Laurens in the place to be! I'm two pints of Sam Adams, but I'm working on three!" He shouts loudly in a rhythm. I nod, listening to him closely.

"Those redcoats don't want it with me, cuz I'll pop chicka pop these cops till I'm free!"

One of his buddies jumps up on the table. He smiles, nodding at the ladies at the end of the long table. They smile, waving back.

"Oui oui mon ami! My name is Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say bonsoir, tell the king casse toi! Who's the best? Ce moi!" He yells even louder than the man who is apparently John Laurens.

The last man jumps up on the table, rubbing his hands together. Burr turns toward me. "I'm sorry, She they do this every time I walk in just to upset me." Burr turns to a worker, tapping her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, they're on the table again." She nods, walking toward the trio.

"I am Hercules Mulligan, up and lovin' it! Yeah, I heard your mother say come again!" The last one raps. I laugh quietly. John Laurens raises his cup. "No more mess, pour me another brew son! Let's raise a couple more-"

"To the revolution!" They all shout, and applause follows. Everyone in the bar, except Burr, claps. Even I clap, because it was an excellent performance. Laurens looks at Burr, grinning.

"Well if it isn't the Princeton prodigy! Aaron Burr! Give a verse, drop some knowledge." Laurens says, and the other two start a beat. Burr stands up, and then gets on the table. He smiles at Laurens.

"Good luck with that, you're taking a stand. You spit, I'll sit; We'll see where we land." Burr says, then gets off the table. He brushes himself off and sits down.

Lafayette and Mulligan boo. Laurens gets off the table and walks to Burr. "The revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?"

"If you stand for nothing Burr, what will you fall for?"

I say this clear and loud, which results in everyone looking at me. Laurens smirks, Lafayette snorts, and Mulligan raises his eyebrows.

"Who are you?" They all say, walking towards me. "Who is this kid, and what's he gonna do?"

**The end of Chapter 1**


End file.
